


Prefer You

by jibberjabber599



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:18:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibberjabber599/pseuds/jibberjabber599
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae and Finn discuss Archie, Chloe, and meaningless kisses. Set a short time after the finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prefer You

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot get enough of this fandom and I want a series 2 NOWWWW xD
> 
> Anyways, this was written quickly and has a ton of mistakes so please excuse them!

It was a dreary day in Lincolnshire and Rae was certain it was Mother Nature’s time of the month. 

One second it was pouring rain, thunder rumbling somewhere far off, and the next it would stop and the sun would peek through the clouds only to hide itself once again.

Drops of rain tapped steadily against the ledge of her window, nearly lulling her to sleep-she had Finn at her side to thank for keeping her awake. They were lounging on the floor, backs propped against her bed.

They’d opted to hang out at her house today. Finn had insisted, saying his dad would never give them a moment’s peace. 

It was unfortunate, however, considering Karim was home too, and he’d been well-informed of her mother’s rules.

“I want no improper touching,” her mum had commanded a few days after she’d told her about going out with Finn, pointing a stern finger in her direction. Karim had watched intently, eyes flickering from his wife beside him and his step-daughter sat at the dining room table-trying to comprehend what mum had been making a fuss about, she was sure.

“And I want that door open and wide enough to see what’s going on inside at all times,” she had stressed, voice raising a decibel when she had seen Rae roll her eyes.

Her mum would be proud; not only had Finn strolled inside and left the door cracked-enough for Karim to stick his hand through without a problem, so peeping inside wouldn’t be an issue-but he kept the touching to a minimum and above the waist, lazily tracing random lyrics and patterns on her outstretched forearm. She’d clearly picked a winner.

Every now and then she’d hear Karim’s hushed footsteps traveling up the stairs and stop outside her door. She (and Finn) feigned obliviousness as he walked away just as quietly a few seconds later. It was kind of sweet, how Karim had made an effort to both support her mum’s rules and not piss her off at the same time.

“So,” Finn’s voice startles her out of her thoughts. “Did you tell Archie about us?”

The question is so odd that it catches her off guard, and it takes her a moment to formulate a response. 

“Um, I guess so?” 

Her reply comes out sounding unsure-another question instead of an answer-and Finn catches it, his finger halting on her arm.

“It’s just, he seemed to know how we…felt.”

A giggle almost escapes at how uncomfortable he looks when she sneaks a glance his way, but she stifles it. She senses the tension radiating from him, his gaze fixed on a snag in his jeans.

“Well,” she draws the word out, hoping he’ll look up; he does. “Archie’s a good mate. He probably had an idea, like an intuition, or…something,” she concludes lamely, their shoulders bumping as she shrugs against him. 

“Did his intuition tell him to kiss you at the rave?” 

His tone is as harsh as the question, and she winces. Her memory of that night is hazy, but she remembers that kiss; if only barely. The other memory of a different kiss from that night is much more vivid and clear.

“It’s not like that. It wasn’t like that,” she maintains, grabbing his hand as if her hold can give him the assurance her words are failing to convey. “The kiss meant absolutely nothing, to either of us. And trust me when I say Archie likes, well, someone else.”

He stays silent but laces their fingers together, so that’s something. The simple action gives her the courage to bring up the one thing that had become a nagging thought in the back of her mind, even when she told herself it was stupid.

“I saw you kiss Chloe that night,” she states, voice wavering.

“T-that, it didn’t mean anything, Rae,” he stammers, desperate to make her believe him. She does, but it’s nice to hear the affirmation all the same. “I only did it because I saw you and Archie.”

He sighs loudly, chuckling under his breath.

“What?” she asks, a tentative smile breaking out on her face at his sudden change in mood.

He traces S-O-R-R-Y on the back of the hand in his grasp with his free one, then, “I’m being a jealous twat, aren’t I? I’m acting like Chloe.”

She’s a bit confused. Chloe had given her version of a blessing, even gave them little smiles and winks when Finn would grab her hand or give her a quick peck on the cheek when the gang would get together. “I’m pretty sure Chloe is over me dating you.”

He gives her an incredulous look.”I’m not talking about her being jealous about me. You’re telling me you haven’t noticed?”

“What are you trying to say? That Chloe is jealous of me?”

The words sounded foreign together-well, in that order. She’d always been jealous of something Chloe had that she clearly lacked (usually in the looks department). But Chloe being jealous of her? It was entirely impossible. 

“She always has been, I suppose,” Finn tells her. “I think it’s just a girl thing. You lot are always being jealous over something another girl has.”

A tiny part of her is offended over him claiming it’s a “girl thing” (even if he is sort of right), but she’s too caught up in the “she always has been” part of what he just claimed.

“You’re everything she’s not,” he elaborates when he sees she’s stunned and speechless by his accusation. “I don’t know. It’s easy to talk to you, and you’re nice and have great taste in music and you’re pretty.”

He compliments her so effortlessly that she can’t help but beam at him, even when he’s back to being awkward and isn’t meeting her gaze.

“Every guy likes Chloe-“

“Not every guy,” he interjects. “That time you dressed like her, on that date Archie never showed up on, yeah?”

He waits for her nod before continuing.

“It was weird. I like how you dress and who you are. Both of you should just be yourselves, ‘cause you’re both fine as you are, I suppose,” he smirks. “I just prefer you.”

He leans in to kiss her. It’s quick and tender, but her cheeks still heat up and she feels weak and a bit woozy from his closeness and the faint scent of his cologne swarming her senses. She’s suddenly really happy they’re sitting down.

“You prefer me?” 

She can’t help but ask.

His reply is traced on her thigh this time, but he leans in to kiss her again too, and it almost distracts her. Thankfully his answer is a simple one.

A-L-W-A-Y-S.


End file.
